More than a Place on my Shoulder
by The Archiver
Summary: This is something I made when I found out Pikashipping is rare. Pikachu is also a girl as I believe she is. I am Pika Tear. Pikashipping AshxPikachu


**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon and I'm not the one who thought up pikashipping.

More than a Place on my Shoulder

By: Pika Tear

This road a closed off road, closed do to the fact it's a private road. It was clearly marked as such, so anyone would notice this. Yet some how three kids and a pikachu wandered on this road with no one noticing. "Guys, I think we are lost. I don't see this anywhere on the map." A capped boy said as the pikachu on his shoulder let out a "pika pika" of agreement.

"Great, Ash so we're lost again. You have absolutely no sense of direction." A particularly angry, and violent looking girl said as throbbing veins popped out of her head.

"How's it my fault, Misty. Brock's the one with the map." Ash yelled defensively at her as Pikachu's head tilted to the side and let out a confused "pika?". Ash hearing this looked down to see the map in his hands shocked as if it magically teleported there.

"You idiot, you took the map from Brock, cause you thought he'd get us lost." She said taking every chance to yell at him. "Do you at least know our general location." look misty knows some big words, hee hee.

"Uh, somewhere called Wam Forest. It says it's also privately owned by a reclusive billionaire." Ash said, reading from the map/brochure as his stomach starts grumbling. "Maybe, He'll let us spend the night or gives us some food.

"Stop thinking about food and the first thing we are asking for is the phone not food, and then we ask if he'll put us up for the night." She said only sightly annoyed.

"I can't help it, we haven't eaten all day." He whined as he held his stomach.

"Pi pikachu chu pika" the little mouse said as it held it's stomach, too.

"Fine, we'll see if we can get a meal, too. I'm a bit hungry anyways." She sighed. "So, where this guy's mansion anyways."

"What mansion? The map never said there was anything built here." Brock said as he took the map Ash was holding. "It wouldn't matter anyways it says the owner hates trespassers and I doubt he'll make an exception for us. He could even be a she for all we know."

"So, no bed?"

"No food?" Ash and Misty are both depressed by this and make it obvious.

"pika pi" Pikachu says from Ash's shoulder as it pats him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Pikachu" Ash said as he smiled at his friend.

"Our packs empty. So, I guess we'll have to forage for fruits and berries. Then, after we've gathered enough, we'll ask our pokemon which we can eat. Since we have plenty of Poke Chow they can eat that, while we eat the fruit." Brock said completely taken over by survival instincts. "While someone gathers, the rest can set up the tents. Ash you go gather since Pikachu is already out. Oh, Ash don't eat anything pikachu tells you not, too."

"I'm not that dense," Ash said as he walked off into the forest. "come on Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu walked through the forest together as they found fruits in the trees. Ash ignored the ones on the ground cause Pikachu scolded him for trying to pick it up. Eventually with packs full they headed back unknowingly being watched from above. Mew looked down appalled at the trespassers on her home.

"Mew meew me mew" ("fine I'll just play a little prank on them") She said as she held out her small paws as a tear-shaped fruit teleported into her paws and with alittle effort lifted it eye level. "mee mee mee" ("hee hee hee") she snickered with a big smirk that looked to cute to be considered evil.

"Our packs almost full Pikachu" Ash said as a mew teleported a few feet above him lifted it's arm and threw the fruit at his head with all her might immediately teleporting just in time to see it hit him.

"Ow, this fruit must have fallen off the tree should we keep it Pikachu?" Ash said as he caught the fruit as it bounced off his head. Pikachu leaned in instantly recognizing the fact it's not from here, but knowing while it wasn't poisonous. It was rare fruit with a side-effect that was unusual.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said telling Ash to keep it. Ash tucked it in with the other fruits as well. Mean while Mew was in her tree in fits of laughter at the look on that boy's face when he got hit.

"Bout time you two came back we've been done for hours." Misty said as Ash and Pikachu walked into the camp. They set down the pack full of fruit as they sat next to each other by the fire. "And why'd you get so much they're only three of us."

"I figured we can always bring the rest back with us," He said as he watched Pikachu run off with that weird fruit. "and I think Pikachu wants some too."

"Pikachu don't run off with it." She sighed as pikachu was already in Ash's sleeping bag.

"You wouldn't want that one anyway, cause that one hit me in the head." Ash replied.

"You're right I wouldn't." She said with a smirk as he blushed.

"Well, I'm tired so good night" Misty said after eating her fill and heading off to bed. Brock followed behind her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some sleep too." Brock said as he went into his sleeping bag.

"I'd better sleep now, too." Ash said as he stood up to stretch. He doused the fire before heading off to bed. He stood at his sleeping bag as he saw Pikachu staring up at him as it was laid down with a fruit in it's hand. It held that fruit like a safety blanket so Ash didn't say anything. "You want to sleep with me, tonight?"

"Pika" it said as nodding.

"Ok, scoot over, k?" He said as Pikachu smiled and gave Ash room. He slid in careful not to hurt his friend.

"Goodnight Pikachu." Ash said smiling as Pikachu snuggled against his chest. They both quietly fell asleep.

**Dream(** Ash floating as he fell through water throwing him around till he finally land on his head against the rocky lake bed. He stood up and tried to breath not surprised at the fact he could that his mouth was feeling like it was drying up even if it wasn't much. After he walked he noticed all the water disappear and the rocks turn to dirt and as a path formed the air dried and his mouth felt damp as everything else dried. "Ash, hurry up or you're gonna miss your battle with the league" this shocked him cause it was Gary traveling with him he didn't see Brock or Misty at all. When he looked around for Pikachu he couldn't see it, but he wasn't worried he knew as he looked at his shoulder Pikachu was there like always. Sure enough, Pikachu stared back with a smile and a blush. He turned back to Gary who had a sneer as he walked over to Ash and pushed a poke ball against his mouth. "If you're not gonna use these empty poke balls you might as well eat them, Ashy-boy." Ash clenched his mouth shut to keep from eating it. He suddenly felt how stupid Gary is being and remembered that this is like Gary.**)Dream**

Ash woke up and stared as Pikachu tried to push the fruit against his mouth. Pikachu stopped as he saw his friend staring at it. "Pika pika pichu" Pikachu said as Ash kept staring.

"You want me to eat it." Ash asked as he picked up the fruit. "Pi" Pikachu said quickly not looking Ash in the eye to hide the blush.

"Ok, all you had to do was tell me, I was a bit hungry anyways." He took a small bite as he tasted and immediately spit it out. "ahh, that taste felt like it bit me." He noticed tears appear in Pikachu's eyes as he spit it out. "Don't worry it's not bad it just surprised me." He said as he put his hand on Pikachu to calm it down. He bit down again this time a bigger piece and didn't spit any out as he swallowed it braced for the taste.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said as it licked Ash's cheek. Ash finished it off, when he felt felt Pikachu lick him and he's still not sure why he blushed.

"Pi..ka...chu?" He said as he felt like the earth around him sank and he felt slightly dizzy. He saw Pikachu blurr out of focus and when he focused again. "Who are you?" he said feeling clear headed sept his eyes where hard to control. He stared at where Pikachu was, now a Beautiful short-haired blond girl laid. "Pikachu?" He said it finally dawning on him.

"Yes, Ash?" She said as she leaned close to him. "What do I look-"

"Why do you look like a human?" He said interrupting her. Just now realizing she had nothing on he jumped back and looked away with a blush on his face."And why are you necked?"

"This is what I'd look like human, I guess, as to why it happened when you ate that fruit." Pikachu said as she moved closer. "As, to why I have no clothes it's, because I never wore any around you, Ash."

"I-if that's the case, why are you a girl." He asked her blushing at every inch closer to him.

"You didn't know I was a girl, Ash?" She asked a little shocked.

"I just always assumed-" He said completely red as she was almost touching him.

"Well, I'm not and while I knew you wouldn't be my mate as a long as I was a pikachu. Please, Ash believe me when I say, I love you." Pikachu said with tears in her eyes. He couldn't bare to see her crying, so he hugged her close blushing as she look at him. She leaned in quick as she kissed him on the lips.

"mhhgm" Ash said as he resisted for a second, but only for a second as a tear rolled down his face he relaxed and accepted her kiss. After, what seemed like forever he broke the kiss. He pulled back to breath and stare into her eyes which were now blue.

"Pikachu, I just want you to know I-." He blinked as Pikachu slightly blurr out of focus back and forth from human to pokemon. "What's wrong you're changing back?"

"What? It's suppose to make you see me as a human forever." She said as despair came across her face. "It must be cause you didn't that small piece you spit out" None of what she told him made sense cause it all sounded like pika pika.

"I can't understand you as well any more. I'm sorry." He said as tears flowed from his eyes, only seeing a pikachu snuggled up close to him. The pikachu looked back destroyed. "Pika pi kachu" ("It hurts so much") She said as she got up with tears coming from her eyes as she got up to run. Ash grabbed her before, she got away pulling her in a hug against him, letting her cry.

"I still understand you, enough. And I didn't say I cared that you're a pikachu." He told her as she looked at him tears in her eyes, a look of shock on her face. He made that shock go away as he kissed her on her cheek, next to her mouth. She cried some more, before telling him.

("Thank you, Ash.") she hugged him tight with her small arms, feeling him hug her back. ("Maybe, we can find another fruit or some other way to be together, forever.")

"Not maybe, definitely." He told her softly back.

**Yes, you aare right this is one of the rare pikashipping fics and yes this is my fic you want to use it just ask and ill let you. I mean all you have to do is reapect me enough to ask.**

tell me if you figure out why it's called wam forest, lol.sry if i misspelled maybe i always mess up that word and i got no spell checki just got a program with spell check, yayYes i know brock never thinks of this stuff but I'm surprised he doesn'tif you haven't figured it out yet wam is upside down for mew(kinda)mew's psychic, money is a teleport away(she don't know better)thank goodness mew has small armsoh come on you think mew would do something evil? Well she probably knew what that fruit was toowow, misty whines a lot in my fics **snickers**I'd love a pic of pikachu laying down staring up at ash with that fruit in a sleeping bag(too cute )i think pikachu sleeps with ash anywaythere is a small joke in that dream if you can notice it pm me **smirk**(it's really hidden you'll have to know something to figure it out)anyone know what that fruit does yet?he is hallucinating pikachu as a humanthe one thing he would assume lolwow i loved this ending pls reviewit took me 3-4 hours to com pleat


End file.
